


Oct. 19th, “Yes, I Admit It, You Were Right.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.These boys are both very stubborn when they want to be, and tbh I love writing fics where their hubris sometimes catches up with them in little, not horribly dangerous ways. This one is one such moment for Eugene.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	Oct. 19th, “Yes, I Admit It, You Were Right.”

“You finally gonna admit it? Honest and true?” he called up to Eugene. 

“Yes, please, just please put the ladder back up,” Eugene fussed. He was on the roof, shirtless, surrounded by new shingles and tools. 

“I’ll put it back,” Snafu replied, hauling the ladder up from the grass where it had fallen. “But what was that? My hearin’ ain’t so good, after all, being around those mortars for so long.” 

“You were right!” 

“C’mon, Gene,” Snafu teased as he set the ladder back up against the edge of the roof of their house. 

“Fine! Yes, I admit it, you were right! I don’t know enough about the roof to fix it, and yes, I might be a little more afraid of heights than I used to be!” 

“Need me to get you down?” Snafu asked, half teasing, half serious. It was funny, but all the same he didn’t want Eugene getting hurt. 

Before Eugene could answer, Queen hopped the short fence of the pen Snafu had built for when they needed to keep the pets away from any outside work they were doing, trotted over to them, and bounded up the ladder like it was nothing.

Snafu could hear her purring all the way from the ground as she rubbed against Eugene, then carefully hopped her way back down the ladder, turning briefly to look at Eugene as if to go “See? Look how easy that is!” 

“That’s mean, Queenie, don’t tease him like that,” Snafu snickered as Eugene sighed in frustration.

“Why the hell was I so stubborn about fixing this on my own? Why does it have to be so damn hot up here? And why are roofs so tall?” Eugene moaned. 

“Cause that’s just how you are. Cause it’s August. Cause if they were short, then they’d just be floors, not roofs,” Snafu replied as he moved Queen back to the safety of the pen. 

“You’re the worst…I love you,” Eugene called down. 

“Love you too. Now, get down before you end up too scared to climb back down this thing. Already called the roofers your dad recommended; they’ll be here next week to fix things up.” 

“You’re an angel,” Eugene said as he crept slowly back down the ladder. 

“I know it, and don’t you forget it,” Snafu teased as he helped Eugene down the final few rungs, and wrapped him in a hug as soon as he was on solid ground. “Does the angel get to choose dinner tonight for being so right, and so angelic?” 

“Of course,” Eugene replied. “And for being slightly insufferable in his rightness.” 

“Just the same as you can be, baby. S’why we get on so well,” Snafu smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Eugene’s lips. 

More insufferable was the idea of anyone or anything getting stuck on the roof, so Snafu was more than happy to go back out after settling Eugene inside to wrangle the cats and dog inside, and to put the ladder away. Better safe than sorry, even if getting a cat off the roof was probably easier than getting Eugene off of it. Even so, he wasn’t going to chance it. Better to leave their pride and stubbornness aside, and leave the job to people who knew what they were doing, while he could relax with Eugene inside.


End file.
